monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ouros
The song said "Ain't no mountain high enough to keep me from getting to you", but if this mountain in particular wants to keep you from doing something, it will. Ouros is the biggest mountain and the biggest monster in Monster Legends! Role: Tank Overview He can tank the incoming moves with such a high HP and he might get his special move to OHKO everyone on the field. His speed, while bad, is actually good in this case, because the deadly set up of Everest + Cho Oyu is going to last longer, making this monster a way bigger threat. He can heal everything he has taken with regeneration and can also inflict serious damage. Ouros is weak to Dark, but because he has such a beast HP and the fact that he can double it as well, he can use Cho Oyu to return all damage. Even Barbatos will be taken out before he can kill this incredible tank thanks to the devastating combo of Everest and Cho Oyu. He is immune to Stun, Mega Stun, Freeze and Mega Freeze. That makes a solid chunk of deniers, especially Earth monsters, useless. He can be possessed, but he doesn't care as he can just set up Everest or Cho Oyu to bypass this. He can also shield himself and inflict more damage than you think. He also has the pressure that each time he gets a turn, he might get his special move to finish you off in a single attack. Very scary, very dangerous, and very strong. Pros: *High Power *High Health *Great support moves *Heal + Shield *Special move has a chance to OHKO the entire enemy team *The Mountain trait gives him immunity to both Stun, Mega Stun Freeze and Mega Freeze! *Possession is nearly useless against him since most of his moves are Self buffs Cons: *Can't inflict Negative Statuses *Low Speed (Was good enough when he came out but because of Powercreep its really low) *Weak against CDA because all his moves(besides Default) all have Cooldowns *Has dropped severely in the rankings due to more powerful and versatile earth monsters like Sting WestClaw and Beledig. Recommended Moveset Mt. Ouros *Manaslu (45 Special Dmg + Health Regen 30s/ 2-CD) *Dhaulagiri/K2 (55 Earth Dmg 34s/ 2-CD) or (35 Earth AoE 32s/ 3-CD) *Everest (Self Double Life + Taunt 28s/ 2-CD) *Cho Oyu (Self Damage Mirror 27s/ 2-CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Speed This Ouros takes hits and retaliates with Cho Oyu. He also protects his allies by using Everest. These two combined make Ouros such a threat. On top of that, Manaslu heals Ouros over time. The last move is just a filler. Dhaulagiri deals big Earth damage to one target while K2 deals less, but it deals it to all foes, depends on your taste. You Shall not Pass! *Manaslu (45 Special Dmg + Health Regen 30s/ 2-CD) *Lhotse (45 Special Dmg + 30% Shield 31s/ 2-CD) *Cho Oyyu (Self Damage Mirror 27s/ 2-CD) *Everest (Self Double Life + Taunt 28s/ 2-CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Speed This time, Ouros uses more of his high power and deals more damage than usual on its own. Manaslu is, as always, there to heal. Lhotse gives a shield to take hits better.Last moves are Everest and Cho Oyu, protecting allies with a ridiculous amount of health and return damage received in order to deal even more damage. Counters Ouros does have a problem with instant death. If you have any monsters with this skill, try that. Layth is fantastic at this. Cryotan, Singularis and Alpha Cliviast do it even better. Just make sure his allies can't remove the negative effects. Dark moves are strong, but avoid using them when he has Cho Oyu. If everything else fails, use damage over time, like burn and quicksand to bring him down as he has tons of health, making him lose tons of health per turn. In the end, just outspeed him, and watch out for Global Stomp.